Lawrence Limburger
Lawrence Limburger is the main antagonist in the original "Biker Mice From Mars" comics and TV shows, he also reappeared in the rebooted series but as a lackey for the Pit Boss. He was voiced by the late . History Original Series Lawrence Limburger is an alien from the planet Plutark. The Plutarkians solely concentrate on conquering other planets, strip-mining them for all their natural resources and move on to the next planet. When Limburger tried to conquer the planet Mars, he ran into a faction of freedom fighters that rebelled against him. He captured several freedom fighters. Three of them, a trio of motorcycle-riding, anthropomorphic mice, escaped and left the planet. Limburger eventually came to Earth, after disguising himself as a human. He posed as a greedy industrialist that operated out of the city of Chicago becoming the head of Limburger Industries the biggest industrial company in the world with his main headquarters being a very tall tower called Limburger Plaza. He used several underlings including his brute henchman Greasepit and his wacky scientist Doctor Karbunckle. Limburger makes several attempts to mine it and other parts of Earth of various resources including random earth, dirt, rock, snow, metal and oil, which he plans to send back to his own dying planet. The three biker mice that he once imprisoned, Throttle, Vinnie and Modo, came to Earth and set themselves up at the Last Chance Garage with a mechanic named Charley Davidson. From this garage they waged an ongoing war against Limburger and his minions. Though highly resourceful and cunning, his plans were always foiled and his tower was either destroyed, torn down, launched into space or even disappears completely by the Biker Mice at the climax of almost every single episode. New Series Following his defeat at the climax of the original series it seemed that fate had sealed Limburger's fate - the once proud alien despot was forced into hiding and became little more than a bumbling lacky to the powerful villain known as Pit Boss, who he sought to usurp but continually failed (though not for lack of effort). Limburger's new form was slimer than his original form, which the mice commented on - Limburger was momentarily flattered, even though it wasn't really a compliment.. it was revealed that this was not down to any improvement on Limburger's behalf however as he was still the same grotesque fish-like alien he'd always been beneath his human disguise. Trivia *Limburger's name comes from the dutch Limburger cheese which is famous for it's really strong smell explaining why Limburger gives off a terrible odour and why his nicknames from the Biker Mice are always associated with cheese. *In one episode of the original series, it has been revealed that his tower has been rebuilt at least 56 times. Category:Businessmen Category:Greedy Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Humanoid Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Slaver Category:Sophisticated Category:Hegemony Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Extravagant Category:Thugs Category:Wrathful Category:Crime Lord Category:Polluters Category:Destroyers Category:Animals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Successful Category:Corrupt Officials Category:On & Off Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Egotist Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Incriminators Category:Kidnapper Category:Cowards Category:Honorable Category:Power Hungry Category:Liars Category:Mastermind Category:Incompetent Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Elitist Category:Wealthy Category:Misanthropes Category:Vengeful Category:Obsessed Category:Pawns Category:Minion Category:Usurper Category:Oppressors Category:Warlords Category:Genocidal Category:Terrorists Category:Arrogant Category:Gaolers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Self-Aware Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sadists Category:Trickster Category:Homicidal Category:Non-Action Category:Right-Hand Category:Weaklings Category:Big Bads Category:Marvel Villains Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Vandals Category:Supervillains Category:Mutilators Category:Mobsters Category:Jingoists Category:Archenemy Category:Totalitarians Category:Military Category:Envious Category:Rivals Category:Anarchist Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Extortionists Category:Conspirators Category:Nemesis